


I Dream of Marine

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anime, Background Slash, Chibi, Comedy, Computer Viruses, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Games, Gen, Het and Slash, Homework, Humor, Laughter, Love, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sports, Swimming Pools, Water, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Stuck with homework, Hikawa Tohru has no time for fun and games at Marine Land. A shame, right?





	I Dream of Marine

I Dream of Marine

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru, established Iceman x Aquaman. Referenced one-sided Meiru x Netto.

Summary:

Stuck with homework, Hikawa Tohru has no time for fun and games at Marine Land. A shame, right?

* * *

“Out of bounds!”

The beach ball zoomed toward Tohru’s head, but he spiked it back to its server without once altering his concentration.

“Watch those foul balls, please.” He pondered the unanswered multiple-choice problems displayed on his PET, the plastic plaything a mild distraction, like the sun getting in his eyes.

Netto, Meiru, Dekao, and Shuuko swam up to the depressed sulking outside the splash radius of Marine Land’s wave pool.

Only Hikawa Tohru would be doing homework during their day off at the water park!

Not that he preferred arranging viruses by element or calculating damage points. He much rather have a splash fight with his friends.

“C’mon, Tohru-kun! Join us!” Meiru invited.

“Ask me later.”

“Regular exercise is as important as school, you know?” She searched Mariko-sensei for a nod.

If he were in her class, this wouldn’t be an issue. Mariko-sensei was a stern educator, but not stiflingly so.

Truthfully, he merely followed because Aquaman wanted Iceman along. The busting portion of Tohru’s assignment required Iceman’s presence, thus Tohru had no cleaner workaround than taking his studies to the pool. God forbid another of Aquaman’s legendary tantrums flood the cyberworld.

“Pyururu. Iceman, help me make cyber cider, pyu!”

“I’d be more than happy to, desu!”

Two of the cutest Navis in the cuddly-uddliest relationship. Tohru envied their carefree love love adorableness.

On the other hand, Netto was right there. He could stop pushing excuses and jump in. Except, Meiru was also there, which spelled possible excommunication.

Shoot, he lost his place. Where was he again? Ammonicule?

“If you won’t come willingly…” Meiru warned. “Netto! Dekao-kun!”

The boys climbed out of the water and ambushed him, each grabbing an arm.

“Wha-what? N-no! This isn’t –!”

He didn’t finish his sentence. Netto and Dekao leapt, pulling him under.

When they surfaced, sopping wet, Tohru glowered at them.

“You needed motivation,” Dekao nyuknyuk’d through his teeth.

Netto gave him an extra dash across the face.

Tohru’s irritation abated into a vengeful smile. “Oh, you are so in for it!”


End file.
